Q-Feuille
Appearance ES Uniform Q-Feuille is a beautiful teeange girl with mid-back length dark purple hair that has a fringe that is mainly present on the left side of her forehead, she styles her hair with two small side-ponytails, a red ribbon around each of these ponytails and wide blue eyes. Q-Feuille wears a one-piece dress; the main part of the dress in black, which starts at her chest and reaches down to her skirt. The dress ends in long-sleeves on her hand, and is open in the middle on both the sleeves' down side, and the bottom of the main piece, just above the skirt. There is a butterfly cut-out part on the right side of her chest. The dress ends in a red skirt. She also wears white gloves, white stockings and two, high-heeled black shoes with black straps along with two small gems on it. Waitress Uniform Version 1 = As a waitress, Q-feuille wears different variations of her waitress uniform. Mostly, she is seen in a blue dress, with long, puffy sleeves. The dress ends at knee heigth. She also wears a white apron, which covers up the dress from the waist to the battom half of the skirt part of the dress. She also wears a white collar, with a red ribbon and a little bell on the middle of the ribbon. She usually wears white stockings with blue or black high heeled shoes. |-| Version 2 = However, their uniform changes in most of the episodes. for example, they once wore a red dress, a white apron, a white hari accessory, white stockings and red shoes. |-| Version 3 = The 4th version of their waitress dress consisted of a black dress, which had puffy sleeves and ended at the knees. They wore a white apron on it, which covered the dress from the collar to the bottom of the dress. They wore white thights and whte gloves for accesories, with a white hairpiece. |-| Version 4 = Another quite usual variation of their uniform is a pink dress, with no sleeves and a while, folder apron, withe stockings and a pink shoe with ribbons on it. They also wore white formal gloves, which reached up until the elbows of the girls. They wore a white head accessory with a pink line on the top of it. The apron also ended in a big ribbon at the back. |-| Version 5 = Q-Feuille wore a chinese themed waitress uniform during one of the episodes. While this version of the uniform appeared only once, it still had some major differences between this and the other uniforms. The dress was red, with a red chinese collar, and puffy sleeves. While most of the skirts were loose, this uniform has a skirt that was tight. It ended halfway down to their knees, making it the shortest skirt that the girls wore as a waitress uniform. Thy also wore red gloves, which they don't usually wear for a waitress uniform. They had a red hat on their had, and red formal shoes, with white stockings. |-| School Uniform In episode 15. the characters wear a school uniform. This consists of a red tie with a white line on it, white short-sleeved shirts, a grey collar and a grey skirt. G Society Uniform While working for Geacht'er after they captured her and erased her memories, Q-Feuille changed her uniform. She wore her hair tied up in a pony tail, and wore a two piece dress. The top was long sleeved, pale orange and yellow coloured. The top piece was seperated from the bottom skirt, which revealed her stomach. Her skirt as also pale orange and yellow coloured, and ended just above her knees. She didn't wear stockings, instead, she wore boots, that were also pale yellow and orange coloured. She had a hair accessory as well, which was yellow, and had a butterfly on the left side of the accessory. Nightgowns Version 1 = For her nightgown, Q-Feuille wears a light green dress, with a white folded part on the middle of her chest. She also has a green ribbon on the side of this piece, which resembles a leaf. This can be connected to her name, which means leaf in French. |-| Version 2 = When Q-Feuille was taken care of by Geacht'er after her memories were erased, she wore a white dress. She also had a white folded piece at the middle of her chest. However, it didn't have any colours, which could link to the fact that she had no memories. Character Her official date of birth is September 21, SC0372. She has qualities reminiscent of Lumière her intelligence and serious nature, in addition to a heightened sensitivity to embarrassment. She also is an anime otaku, particularly of a Cardcaptor Sakura parody show, Card Getter Sakura. Like Ascoeur, she is an ES member candidate, but currently works as a waitress for the Touch & Go! cafe. Her special ability, "Parfum," is foresight, but is seldom used as it seems to be weak, leading her to rely on small Chocolate Bombs, small but powerful bombs that look like chocolate treats. However, with Di-air's kiss she is able to predict actions with precision. She has inherited Troisienne's ability to stop time. Though she should be sixteen-years-old, she reveals to Di-air that she is seven-years-old, like Di-air. Her name is from the French "Quatre Feuille" or "Four leaf", as in clover. It is later revealed that she was created only seven years ago by Eclipse, the former director of the GOTT, who died in the process. Later after overusing her Time Ability, she lost all of her memories and was with the G Society, where Shade brainwashed her into believing she was Geacht'er's little sister. In episode 18, it is revealed that Q-Feuille's full name is Quatre Feuille IV Lumière; Eclipse, the former GTO director had planned to clone Éclair and Lumière she made three successful generations, but after creating Q-feuille with her quantum abilities Eclipse reached her limit and died leaving Q-feuille without a partner and no fourth generation of Éclair clones. While brainwashed, she takes up a more spoiled child like personality, and always likes to be pampered by her "onii-chan". She also refers to herself in the third person. Trivia * In Episode 18, it is revealed that Q-Feuille's full name is Quatre Feuille IV Lumière. *As a clone, Q-Feuille is the younger sister of Trixie and Troisienne. ** However, as Q-Feuille was created by Eclipse that she has no relative links to the Lightning and Twinkle clones, who were created by Alv and Dvergr. Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:Candidates Category:GTO members Category:Clones